Jenny With a Chance
Jenny With A Chance is a Spin-Off series centering around Jenny Brown and her rise to stardom after winning a contest to appear in a commercial to help save the pigeons.' '''ONLY Zannabanna CAN EDIT THIS PAGE. YOU MAY ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO EDIT THE PAGE, BUT IF YOU EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT ASKING I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN' Main Characters Jenny Brown the best friend of Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, she is a very shy girl but not when it comes to saving the enviorment; especially the pigeons, or striving for World Peace. Jenny recently hit it big when she won a contest to appear on a television commercial for pigeon awareness. Due to her newfound fame Jenny along with her two best friends Candace and Stacy have moved to Downtown Danville for the summer where Jenny will be hosting her very own enviormental talk show. Along with her humanitarian work Jenny has a passion for acting much like her group of friends. (Voiced by [[Alyson Stoner|'Alyson Stoner']]) Stacy Hirano is the best friend of Jenny Brown and Candace Flynn. Stacy has moved to Downtown Davnville with Candace and Jenny for the summer while Jenny rises to stardom and hosts her new talk show. Stacy can sometimes be flighty and unfocused but she is always there when her friends need her. Stacy has a boyfriend named Coltrane. Much like Candace and Jenny Stacy has a passion for acting and has moved to Downtown Danville in the hopes of hitting it big like Jenny. Stacy also has a passion for fashion. (Voiced by [[Kelly Hu|'Kelly Hu']]) Candace Flynn is the best friend of Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano. Candace has moved to Downtown Danville with Stacy and Jenny for the summer while jenny rises to stardom and hosts ner new talk show. Candace can be a little high strung but she has calmed now that the distraction of her brothers Big Ideas is now absent from her life. Candace feels free and like a new person and is enjoying her new life free of her brothers. Candace has a boyfriend named Jeremy Johnson who she just adores. Much like Stacy and Jenny Candace has a passion for acting. Candace also enjoys singing as well. (Voiced by [[Ashley Tisdale|'Ashley Tisdale']]) Collin Bee is the boyfriend Jenny Brown. Like Jenny Collin won the male version of the contest Jenny won and they apeared in the Save the Pigeons commercial together. During the filming of the commercial is when Jenny and Collin first met. The two of them instantly hist it off because of their passion to save the world. Like Jenny Collin has a strong desire for World Peace and saving the pigeons. like jenny and her friends Collin has a passion for acting. (Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_T._Austin Jake T. Austin]) Minor Characters Jeremy Johnson is the boyfriend of Candace Flynn. Jeremy and his band Jeremy and the Incidentals aref the house band for Jenny's talk show. Jeremy has a passion for music, working at Slushy dawg, and spending time with his two favorite girls; candace and his secretly evil sister cute little Suzy. (Voiced by Mitchel Musso) [[Coltrane|'Coltrane']] is the best friend of Candace's boyfriend Jeremy. Coltrane is also Stacy Hirano's boyfriend. Coltrane is the bassit in Jeremy's band Jeremy and the Incidentals because of this he is also on jenny's talk show with his bandmates. coltrane enjoys spending time with Stacy, break dancing, and music. Suzy Johnson is the cute and adorable little sister of Candace's boyfriend Jeremy. Suzy l oves her brother Jeremy very much but she hates sharing him; especially sharing him with Candace. Due to her dislike for Candace Suzy is usually seen being mean or trying to humiliate her in a maniacal attempt to control her older brother. Kari Wahl) Django Brown 'is the younger brother of Jenny Brown. Django is good friends with Phineas and Ferb. He sometimes comes to visit his big sister in Downtown Danville. Django lik es his sister dreams of World Peace. Django also has a dream of his own much like Jenny's dreams of saving the pigeons but instead Django wants to save the whales. (Voiced By N/A) 'Katelyn is a new girl in town who be-friends Jenny and her friends. She also loves pigeons. (Voiced By: Emily Osment) Episodes Series overview Season 1 1. Pigeons With A Chance of Jenny! (JWAC)-December 4, 2010- Jenny Brown and her two best friends Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano enter a contest to be in a national television commercial to help save the pigeons. 2. Jenny With A Chance Of Working! (JWAC)-December 11, 2010- Jenny finds out she has not raised enough money by just doing the commercials with Collin, so she takes a demanding acting job to raise more money. 3. Christmas With A Chance Of True Meaning (JWAC)-December 18, 2010- Jenny, Candace, and Stacy help Suzy and her friends understand the true meaning of Christmas. 4. Jenny with a Chance of Busting! (JWAC)-March 19, 2011-Jenny helps Candace bust her brothers. 5. Jenny with a Chance of Petition (JWAC)-April 20, 2011-Jenny needs everybody to sign a petition at her school to help the school buy recycling bins, and more. 6. Stalkers with A Chance! (JWAC)-April 29, 2011-Albert is Stalking Jenny, so Her friends try to get him to stop, Meanwhile Jenny Feeds Pigeons on the beach. 7. Stacy with a Chance! (JWAC)-May 8th, 2011-Jenny and Collin are stuck at a save the pigeons rally so Stacy must step in and host Jenny's talk show. 8. Whales with a Chance of Django (JWAC)-May 15, 2011-Jenny's younger brother Django comes to visit and she takes him to a save the whales rally. 9. Collin with a Chance! (JWAC)-May 22, 2011-Collin wants the first time he asks Jenny out on a real date is special so he goes to great lengths to make sure it s great but it doesnt exactly go as planned. 10. Jenny with a Chance of Danville (JWAC)-June 5, 2011-In this one hour episode of Jenny with a Chance, Jenny, Candace, and Stacy are reporting live from the Danville Street Fair. 11. Friendship with a Chance! (JWAC)-July 10, 2011-A new Girl called Megan moves to Danville, so Jenny and the gang be-friend her. It is later revealed she LOVES pigeons. 12. Relationships with a Chance of Kissing! (JWAC)-July 11, 2011-It is Jenny and Collin's 5 month anniversary and they still haven't kissed so there friends plan a romantic evening. 13. Jenny With a Chance of School! (JWAC)-August 12, 2011- Jenny makes kids from school sign a patistion to save the pigeons. 14. 15. TV Specials *Creator Zannabanna announced a TV special called "Jenny With a Chance: The Musical!" will air soon. Films *The creator Zannabanna has hinted that there might be a movie or two. Trivia [[Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Jenny